Stuck Together
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Missing their plane, Matt, Lita, Jeff and Shannon are stranded in a city and don't know what to do. Luckily for them, their friends Caria and X are there with them to help. But are they really doing the right thing?
1. Chapter One: Slight Problem

_**Stuck Together**_

_By: Miss Dollface_

**Disclaimer: I only own Caria. Xanadu (a.k.a. "X") belongs to Cara Mascara.**

**

* * *

****Summary: Missing their plane, Matt, Jeff, Lita and Shannon are stranded in Boston, Massachusetts panicking and not knowing what to do. Luckily, two of their friends Caria and X are there to help. All six friends rent a van to travel. Friends may be, but mood swings and bad attitudes can result to bickering and fighting. Will they learn to get along?**

* * *

**Pairings: Can't tell, so read the story. :) **

* * *

**Chapter One: "Slight" Problem**

"X, wake up."

"Ugh."

"_X-y-poo._ Wakey-wakey."

"Oh _XANADU, _don't make me get the water."

The Rhode Island woman sleeping in the bed sat up to complete alert. Her blue-haired friend was standing their smirking. As soon as Caria said X's full name and threatened her with a spin-chilling wake-up call, she wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"You are an evil, _evil _person." X shook her head at the other woman glaring.

Caria gave a half-shrug and smiled brightly. "I know, but you love me. Now come on, we got to get going if we want to catch our plane."

X yawned and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then took off the sheets and climbed out of bed. Caria was already dressed and ready, but X was still in her pajamas. She was gathering up her things in her suitcase and said "I'll be downstairs getting doughnuts and coffee for the road. I'll meet you in the car alright?"

X flashed a thumbs up as she picked an outfit to wear. "Gotcha."

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened up to let her out, the Prescott native spotted a familiar face. It was the bleach blonde Shannon Moore in the hallway talking on his cell-phone. 

Caria smiled as she greeted him. "Hey Shannon, how's it going?"

Shannon blinked and turned to the person calling him. Seeing her, he gave a quick smile and then went back to the person he was talking with. "Uh yeah, Matt; slight problem. I think we kind of may beeee… missed our plane."

From where Caria was located, she could hear the enraged "WHAT?!" come from the phone. Shannon was startled and then accidentally fumbled with it trying not to drop it. She watched as Shannon argued with the other person. But then, he hung up the phone and sighed. He cursed to himself, and looked highly frustrated.

Caria approached the Prince of Punk. "What's wrong? You look like you had a fight with your dad or something."

"More like a pissed off Hardy Boy. Matt, Amy, Jeff and I missed our plane. And Matt yelled at me. And we're all pretty much screwed." Shannon said. He held his head where the stress was pounding at and sighed.

Caria couldn't just let him and the others just stay here to be busted with the boss. She had to do something.

_'Dammit, I'm feeling the guilt trip creep up my spine. Well, X might not like this but oh well._' Caria thought.

"Shan, I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: Good? No? Tell me!**

**Quote of the moment: **"I blame you for my mental illness." -- me

**--- Miss Dollface**


	2. Chapter Two: What Were You Thinking?

_**Chapter Two: What Were You Thinking?**_

"Really? Well what is it?" Shannon asked.

"Er… you can travel with us on the road if you want." Caria offered him.

At the sound of that, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. "Uh, are you sure we're all going to fit? With me, Matt, Jeff and Aimes with you and – wait, who's the other person with you?"

"X."

Shannon's eyes got big. "Xanadu? No way! Seriously?!"

Caria blinked and gave him a weird look. "Yeah, what about her? Why are you actin' all squirrelly?"

"Nothing." Shannon said. "But anyways, I'll call up the guys and we'll meet up with you outside."

Caria nodded. "Alright."

She headed back into the elevator and to her room.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to play a game called Tell X What the HELL You Were Thinking." X said very frustrated.

"X, we couldn't just let them stay out here stranded. Besides, Matt and Amy are your best friends. What kidn of person would you be to let them just be totally screwed over?" Caria asked her.

"Dont' get all goody two shoes on me. Yeah Matt and Amy are my best friends but Shannon and Jeff have totally _unhealthy _creushes on me. What if they rape me in the middle of the night?" X said with a horrified look on her face. "Would you really let that happen to me?"

Caria gave her the Don't-Be-So-Dramatic stare. "Okay one: if they really would do that, you know I would kick both of their teeth in. And two: isn't Jeff your ex?"

"Yes he is." X replied. "But that doesn't mean he ain't got feelings for me. Very.. very.. unwanted feelings. (She shuddered)"

"Look, we're all friends, and we're all going to have to trust each other. Understand?" Caria told her.

X sighed. "Fine. But where are we going to get a van since our plane tickets have been wasted?"

"Er... We'll just have to rent one." Caria suggested.

"Do you think it'll take long? We have to be in Westwood by five tonight." X reminded her.

Caria nodded. "We can make it."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. School's being a pain. I hope you liked chapter two. Please tell me what you think and stay tuned for the third and next one!**

**-- Miss Dollface**


	3. Chapter Three: And The Chaos Begins

**Chapter Three: And the Chaos Begins**

"Oh yeah, this'll work out _just fine._" X said sarcastically and upset. She was sitting in the middle of Jeff and Shannon in the first backseat of the van. Caria was in the very back and Matt and Amy were up in front.

Caria patted her on the shoulder. "Quit cryin' will ya?"

X growled at her. Then Caria ruffled up her hair and said "Good puppy."

She lied back in her seat with her arms behind her head as a pillow.

Jeff smiled. "You know, I think this might not be so bad after all."

"I agree." Shannon said.

"Shut up the both of you!" X snarled.

Shannon pinched her cheek. "Don't be such a wittle grouchy pants Xany-Baby."

X attacked him by snipping at his hand. Shannon pulled away immediately. "Oww! Dammit that hurt woman!"

"Now you'll think ahead of time before you fuck with me." X bickered with him.

"Alright X cool it now." Matt ordered.

"Yes Matty." X said obediently.

"I think it's time everyone should get some food in their stomachs." Matt said. "We're all gettin' moody."

"Yeah, especially PMS central over here." Shannon mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately for him, X heard it and smacked him over the head. Shannon whimpered in pain.

Amy sighed. "It's going to be a very long, _long _trip."

Matt nodded. "Oh yeah…"

* * *

Time flew by and there was a long break of silence between the six individuals. Mostly because Caria and X were asleep. Matt was paying all of his attention to the road; Amy was listening to her mp3 player. Jeff was staring out the window spacing out into some other world. 

"Hey look, there's a McDonalds up ahead." Matt spoke up.

Jeff snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"McDonalds up ahead." Matt repeated. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could go for a burger or two." Jeff responded.

"Okay, well wake up the girls and Shannon and we'll all eat inside." Matt instructed him.

"Got it." Jeff obeyed. He looked down at the head full of dred locks leaning against him. He gave a slight nudge to wake her up. "X, hey come on wake up."

X opened her eyes and her head slightly off of his shoulder. Jeff tapped X's cheek to wake her up even more. "Upsee dasee."

X groaned and swatted his hand off of her face. "Stop iiiit..."

She rubbed her eyes to get all the tired out. While X was doing that, Jeff reached over her to get to Shannon. He patted him on the chest hard to get his attention. "Shan, up up up. Now man, get up."

The dirty blonde straighted up to alert. "What? What I do?"

"Nothing, we're just gettin' some lunch so I had to get you two up."

Shannon blinked. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Jeff remembered, but wasn't too pleased about it. "Caria. Dammit. I ain't wakin' her up. Who's gonna do it?"

Caria was a heavy sleeper, and when it came to waking her up, no body wanted to do it. It was a pain, and took way too long. Shannon put his pointer finger on the top of his nose and said "Not it." From looking at Shannon, X turned her head over to Jeff who copied him. X shrugged, she didn't care. She knew how to wake her up. "Anyone got a water bottle?"

"Why?" Jeff asked confused.

X stared at him and gave him a look. "Do you have one or not?"

Amy heard what they were saying and said "I do!"

She unzipped her gym bag and pulled out a half full bottle. Amy handed it to X "Here you go."

X took it and thanked her. The she turned around and squirted some of the clear liquid onto the Prescott native's forehead. "Rise and shine Sleeping Ugly."

Caria shook startled, immediatly reacting to the water. "Whoa, what the fuck?"

Jeff was laughing as he watched X.

"Let's go, we're gettin' food." X said.

"Couldn't you wake me up _without _the water?" Caria asked annoyed.

X smiled and then said "No." and turned around back in her seat.

* * *

**A/N: A little short, I know. But I'm sorry! I will continue a longer chapter next time. The group gets there food and heads back on the road. What will happen? Please review!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	4. Chapter Four: Shannon's Causing Trouble

**Chapter Four: Shannon Causes Trouble AGAIN.**

Matt scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, I specifically asked them NOT to put mustard on my burger. Jeez, I swear people are so stupid."

"Wanna switch?" Amy offered.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

Amy nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay." Matt said.

"Hey Shan, catch!" Jeff threw a french fry over his table over to Shannon's mouth like he was trying to score a ball into a basket hoop. The blonde caught it in his mouth and through his hands up in the air victoriously.

"He shoots, he scores!!" Shannon cheered.

X rolled her eyes. "Men..."

Caria heard her and smirked. She got to her feet and said. "Hey Jeffro, toss one my way!"

Jeff aimed for her and threw another french fry. "Incoming!"

Caria opened her mouth and caught the fry as well. "YES! TOUCHDOWN!"

"And apparently, Caria's one of them." X said.

"Whatsamatter X?" Amy asked her.

The Rhode Island native sighed and held her head. "I guess I'm just...tired. I don't know."

"Well you got two hours of sleep." Amy said. "Didn't that do you any good?"

X shook her black and green locks slightly. "Not really..."

"Don't worry. After we get out of here you'll have all the time in the world to sleep." Amy reassured her.

"Hopefully." X replied.

* * *

On the road again, Jeff took a turn to drive while Matt took a turn sleeping. X forced Caria up in her seat, and she went in back. The blue-haired woman didn't have any problem with sitting with Jeff and Shannon. Or more Matt and Shannon now. 

Shannon was just sitting there, doing nothing but listening to the radio; as well as Amy. X was sleeping again, and Caria was texting on her phone.

The blonde looked over to Caria. "Who're you talkin' to?"

"Maria."

"About what?"

"Girl stuff."

"What kind of girl stuff?" Shannon asked.

Caria pushed SEND and narrowed his eyes at him. "_Private _girl stuff."

Shannon pouted. He wanted to know exactly what it was Caria and Maria were talking about. He looked around the van for something to do. Anything would interest him at this point.

He looked at Caria again. "Do you have a sharpie?"

Hazel eyes blinked. "Why?"

"I want to color something."

"What something?" Caria asked.

Shannon played her game. "Something, something."

Caria knew he was palying her game and wouldn't tell. But whatever it was, it couldn't be good. She dug in her bag and searched for any sharpies. She took out two of them. One was neon purple and the other one was lime green "Well you're in luck, I have two sharpies."

Shannon smirked. "Even better! But one question; do you just randomly carry sharpies in your bag?"

"You're not the only one that likes color buddy boy." Caria replied.

He just laughed as he climbed in the very back seat where X was. Caria blinked and looked at Shannon. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Shannon hushed her.

Caria mouthed an 'okay' and then whispered to him while shaking her head. "X is gonna go all satan on your ass after she finds out what you did to her.

He stood above her squanted. Shannon tried not to touch any part of her that might wake her up. "May be, may be not. But let me have a little fun will ya?"

Caria didn't stop him. She figured that he could handle himself. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Shouldn't you have stopped him?" Amy asked.

Caria shook her head. "Nah, he's a big boy."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry Cara for pickin' on X so much. I promise I'll stop soon! xD Haha. So anyways, these cutesy little chapters might come to an end soon. Drama's going to come into play. Stay tuned and please review!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	5. Chapter Five: Insomnia And Steak

**Chapter Five: Insomnia and Steak**

"How much longer?" Caria asked Jeff.

"Not sure, but I think it's necessary if we pull over for the night." the Cameron native told her.

The daylight soon formed into a rainy night. It was pouring so hard, that it seemed it was coming down in buckets. Most of everyone in the van were already asleep but Jeff and Caria. Though Caria did feel tired, but she had an extreme case of Insomnia. Jeff _had _to stay awake in order to keep his eyes on the road. He searched everywhere for any signs saying 'hotel' at all. Luckily, there was a Holiday Inn just up ahead.

* * *

Jeff parked the van in the parking lot and pulled the key out of the ignition. He let the engine die and took off his seat belt. The rain had stopped somewhat, it was now sprinkling. But still, it was time for them all to take a break. 

He turned around to see if Caria was still awake. She was. "Hey do you think you can wake up Shannon and X for me? I'll get Matt and Aimes."

Caria nodded. "Sure."

And as they did, little by little, the group began to get out and bring a couple of their bags. Shannon though, was still awake.

Caria gave him a tired, slight shove. "Shan, Shaaaan. UGHH..."

She groaned; but then Jeff came to her aid. "Don't worry about him, I'll get'em."

"Okay, thank you." Caria said sleepily. She felt herself slowly shutting down a bit at a time.

As they all were out, Jeff climbed into the backseat and grabbed Shannon and put his limp body over his shoulder. "Let's go bud. Ha-ha."

* * *

"That should do it." The rainbow-haired man said putting Shannon down on the ground. He put his head down on a pillow and covered him up with a blanket. Matt and Amy got to sleep on the bed, while the rest of them slept on the floor. X was by the foot of the bed looking like she was just knocked out and Jeff and Caria were planning on sleeping by her. 

"I think that's everone and everything." Jeff said in a hushed tone. He didn't want to wake the others.

"Yep." Caria replied. There was an awkward moment of silence between them.

Jeff managed to break it quickly. "Hey, do you want to go down to the dining room and get some food? You know, since we're already up in all."

Caria shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

In the elevator, they stood in silence. Neither of them knew exactly why, but that's the way it was. 

Jeff tried some small talk to see if you could spark anything. "I uh, like your boots."

Really, really small talk.

"Oh thanks." Caria responded with a half smile.

"Hot Topic?" he guessed.

Caria shook her head. "No, it's from an underground company on the internet."

"Is that where you get all of your clothes?" Jeff asked.

"Some." she replied simply. Caria knew what he was doing and decided it was her turn. But she dug a little deeper. "So if you don't mind me asking; why did you and X break up?"

Jeff gave a small shrug. "We just got sick of each other -- or that's my guess. We'd fight constantly and just couldn't get along. So the two of us just broke it off."

Caria hoped she wasn't getting _too _carried away with her curiousity when she asked another question. "Do you think you two will ever get back together?"

The first question didn't bother him so much but the second one made Jeff a little uncomfortable. Thought he wouldn't show it.

Jeff shook his head slightly. "I don't think so, but we're both cool with being friends."

Caria gave a half smile. "Well that's all that matters."

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out onto the floor. In the dining room, they began to have their midnight dinner.

* * *

"Mm, they have thee best steak I've ever tasted." Caria said enjoying her food. 

"Definitely." Jeff agreed. "I always thought it'd be gross-tasting, you know?"

Caria giggled. "No, that's airplane food."

"Ah, yes." Jeff nodded.

She didn't notice, but when Caria let her guard down, Jeff had a plan. Immediatly, as soon as she cut a piece of her steak off, he stabbed it onto his fork and quickly swiped it into the sauce. "Let me try some!"

Caria gasped. "Jeff! Oh, you're such a weirdo."

"I know." he grinned. He put the steak in his mouth and chewed it up. It wasn't tough at all. "Ooh, it's actually pretty good; you're right."

She slid her plate over to him. "Any more? Haha. And I'm _always _right. "

"Is that so?" Jeff responded.

"Yes, in fact, it is." she said proudly.

He chuckled softly to himself. Then he thought about the next thing he wanted to say. Would it be too sudden to ask her about what he wanted to know? Jeff decided it was worth a shot, so he did it. "You know Car', I was just wondering but... are you... doing anything later in the week?"

She blinked. "Er well... I don't know. Why?"

"Hmm, well when you do have the time... would you wanna go on a date sometime in the future?" he offered. "You know, may be just like over coffee or somethin'?"

Caria smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: -.-; Finally I got this damn chapter over with. The next one will be a little more serious. Please review!**


End file.
